Lavender eyes
by Tzedek
Summary: Lenalee and a fellow exorcist's journey home. OCXLenalee.


_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

_**Lavender eyes**_

"Wow! He's so cute!"

"He has a guitar!"

"I bet he's a singer."

"Who's the girl with him?"

"Why would he be hanging out with an Asian?"

"Maybe she's his slave?"

"Probably. He's so cute!"

"He must be rich."

The whispers of the girls reached my ears as I walked down the street with Lenalee by my side. We had completed our mission and were on our way to headquarters. Girls like this were so annoying. I took a side long glance at Lenalee. _She's different. _I noticed that her head was down and her face was pink. _Pink is such a good color for her- Stop don't think about it. _

"Ignore them Lenalee. They're simply bored girls that have nothing better to do." I sighed looking ahead again.

There was silence between us. I liked it. It was comfortable.

"Hey! Slave girl!" A blond stepped forward glaring at Lenalee. I was pissed.

"She isn't a slave. She's with me and we need to get to the train before we miss it. I normally don't hit girls, but if you don't move, I will remove you." That made her fall silent.

I took Lenalee's hand and walked around the shocked blond.

"Thank you." Lenalee said quietly, pulling her hand out of mine.

"Don't mention it." I smiled at her. "Whenever anyone picks on you, you can turn to me. I'll put them in line."

She smiled, her lavender eyes twinkling. _I never thought that purple could look so beautiful- Stop don't think about it._

* * *

"Hey!" A girl with brown hair and big doe- brown eyes said walking up to us at the train station.

"Yes?" Lenalee asked smiling at her. She gave Lenalee a quick glance and then looked at me.

"I was wondering where you were going." She said. "Because if you're traveling north then we can go together."

"We are traveling north." I answered politely.

"Wonderful! We can go together!" She clapped her hands together. "My name's Alice! Who are you?" I looked at Lenalee.

"I'm Lenalee and he's Gabriel." She said smiling. "He's not a big talker."

"Doesn't he sing?" Alice said turning to Lenalee while pointing at me and my guitar.

"Yes."

"then how can he not be a big talker?" She asked. She then shrugged. "Oh, well." She turned to me and smiled. I wanted to flinch. "I'll make you a big talker." She placed her arm in mine. I looked at Lenalee pleadingly. She merely shrugged and we entered the train.

* * *

"Damn. That girl just wouldn't shut-up!" I said walking next to Lenalee in the street. "And she clung to me like a leach! Why didn't you help me? Didn't you get the cry for help?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Lenalee asked defensively. "Tell her to get off of you?"

"Yes! That would help a lot!"

"And what reason would I have for doing that? It's not supposed to bother me."

"Then just say that you're my girlfriend or something! You're smart I am sure you can think of a reason!" Lenalee turned red. I froze.

"I can't do that." She said quietly, head lowered. _Damn it! I crossed the line._

"Lenalee?" I asked softly putting an arm on hers gently. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. I didn't mean to. Can you tell me what it was I said so that I won't say it again?"

She shook her head.

"Lenalee please tell me what I did wrong so that I won't do it again. I'm your friend, I don't want to hurt you or see you hurt."

"It's nothing." Lenalee raised her head and smiled. It felt like a knife had stabbed me in the stomach. "I'm all right." She turned to continue walking.

"No, you're not." I said grabbing her and turning her to face me. "I can see it in you eyes." _Those beautiful lavender eyes- Stop don't think about it._ "You never were a good liar. So please tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe latter?" She said softly. I sighed. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't make her tell me.

"Okay. But I want a full explanation. Your brother will kill me if something were to happen to you." The mention of her brother bothered her, her eyes shifted uncomfortably at the mention of him. "Did something happen between you and Komui?" I asked. Her head snapped up and I looked into the surprised lavender eyes.

"Nothing happened with him." She said softly. "I just need to talk to him about something important and I don't know how he'll take it."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Komui loves you more than Komulin. Whatever you ask him, he'll do it. You've got an amazingly loving brother. If only he would let-" I cut myself off realizing what I was about to say. I turned a little pink. Lenalee tilted her head to the side. Her beautiful black hair fell down the sides of her face, framing it. _She's so beautiful. Not to mention strong and smart- Stop don't think about it. Komui would kill me._

"If only he would let- what?" Lenalee asked.

"We need to get to the train station, the train should be getting in soon." I turned and began walking down the street. Lenalee walked beside me glancing at me every now and then.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't an exorcis-" The Akuma blew up as I punched it in the face.

"No one points a gun at Lenalee." I said coldly.

"Thank you Gabriel. I didn't notice it." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Let's go quickly before the train comes and leaves."

She nodded and we got to the station and on the train right before it left.

* * *

"So how was the mission?" Komui asked as we walked into his office. "Ah! My beautiful Lenalee! Nothing happened to you! I am so glad! He did not hit on you did he?" He asked pointing at me. Lenalee shook her head and laughed. It was so mesmerizing.

"No brother. He was a gentleman like he always is. He even helped me when people were picking on me."

"What?! Picking on my Lenalee?! Nooooo!! Who were they?!" He asked getting up and pulling out a huge drill. Lenalee and I sweat dropped (Author: You just have to add the anime elements in such cases!).

"They were just girls!" Lenalee said trying to calm her brother. "They were swooning over Gabriel. He told them to back off." The drill disappeared. Komui turned to me and bowed.

"Thank you." He then turned to Lenalee. Water falls started pouring out of his eyes as he hugged Lenalee around the middle. "Oh, Lenalee! How could anyone be cruel to you?! How could they possibly?!" _I wish I could do that…That and so much more- Stop don't think about it!_ I blushed.

"I'll see you latter chief." I said turning on my heal and walking out of the office before I thought too much for my own good. I rubbed my eyes. _Get over it Gabriel! It would never happen! But maybe it can? After all, what's wrong with liking someone? I am sure Lenalee likes someone. Her brother can't hold her back forever or hold other people back forever. If I don't take action, someone else will._ There was a knock on the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I opened the door to see Lenalee there.

"Lenalee?" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I'm not disturbing am I?" Who could say no to those lavender eyes?

"Not at all." I shook my head. "Do you want to come in?"

She nodded and stepped inside. I closed the door and turned around to face her. The light fell all around her making her look like an angel.

"How can I be of service?" I asked bowing to her. I took off m guitar and placed it next to my other musical instruments.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. I looked up at her questioningly. "It's just you were acting kind of weird on the mission and then when you left the office you looked troubled. _That obvious hu?_

"It's nothing." I told her, she looked crest fallen, her eyes traveled to the floor. _Come on! Just tell her! It's now or never! _"No," I said slowly. Making my decision. Lavender eyes shot back up focusing on me. "I lied. I do have something troubling me. It's been troubling me for some time. I've been wanting to do something for as long as I can remember being here and your brother won't let me."

Silence.

"Is it what you were going to say on the train?" She asked. I nodded. "I understand if you don't want to tell me-"

"No. I don't want to tell you." I cut her off. The lavender eyes reflected the hurt in her soul. I walked up to her. I was nearly a head taller than her. "I want to show you. Will you let me?" A smile twinkled in her lavender eyes as she nodded.

I bent down and kissed her, a full, passionate kiss.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was blushing. _Pink and lavender go so well together._

"Do you want to know what was bothering me?" She asked quietly, smiling slightly. I nodded. "I didn't want to just say that I was your girlfriend. I wanted to be your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" She smile. I bent down and kissed her again, she kissed me back.

"Lenalee, Gabriel I still need you to give me-" Komui stepped into my room, "The report abou-" He saw us and froze. _Not good._

"I'll see you latter." I told Lenalee and kissed her one last time. I then proceeded to sprint as fast as I could out of my room and down the hall.

"What have you done to my Lenalee?!" I heard Komui scream as he got out of his shock. "You will pay with blood! You can run but I will find you! And when I do I will proceed with the appropriate punishment!" I heard the sound of a drill staring up. I turned the corner of the corridor as I heard Lenalee call to her brother.

"Brother! Stop! Please! Listen to me!"

_God, I hope Lenalee can stop him…_


End file.
